narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha
Reunion Seireitou Hyuga had sent a clone to ask Ryun Uchiha for a rematch, and they could face each other in the Land of Mountains, the location of their first fight. Seireitou, already there, sits on a tree, waiting for Ryun to show up. Ryun appeared in a nearby tree, "Yo!" "Hey Ryun, its been awhile, i hope you've trained, my abilities have gone through the roof, you might die if your not careful, my friend" said Seireitou, smiling. Ryun made a gesture with his hand, "Protective Ward." Then he gestured at Seireitou, "Lets begin." "Very well, lets go" said Seireitou as he disappeared and 100 seireitous instantly appear in front of Ryun, all using "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!", burning Ryun alive. Ryun reappeared, the fire being blown away by his newest jutsu, "Heavenly Spin!!!!" Then Ryun rushed forward and kicked Seireitou into a nearby tree. The Fight Begins The clone poofed and the other clones attacked Ryun with Taijutsu attacks. Thanks to Ryun's Protective Ward, he could sense the clones, it took less than a few seconds to destroy them all with basic Taijutsu. Ryun grinned, "Prepare Seireitou." he said pointing to Seireitou, then he launched himself into the air and kicked the real Seireitou. The clone blew up and the real seireitou appeared behind Ryun. "You should know that im not easy to find" said seireitou. Ryun looked around him to see 4 symbols around him, each being a japanese symbol of the 4 cardenal directions. "I hope you like my surpise, Limelight!!" yelled seireitou as before ryun had a chance to think, the lightning covered Ryun and blew him to shreds. Seireitou believed he had won, until Itachi Uchiha's head appeared out of his shoulder, "Why didn't you bring me back Seireitou? Itachi asked. Ryun's laughter came from all directions, "Welcome Seireitou, to one of my new Genjutsu. This is it's first stage!" Itachi then, by controlling Seireitou's hand, began to strangle Seireitou. Seireitou, not happy, "How dare you show me Itachi's face, that... that traitor!!!" seireitou anger broke the genjutsu because of extreme emotion. "Itachi.... and i..... are... are" said seireitou, and then threw multiple kunais at Ryun. Ryun laughed as he defelected the kunai due to his Protective Ward. Then he quoted Itachi, "Hmm, heh, thats all you have, is it, Seireitou? Heh, if thats all you have, theres no need for my Sharingan anyway."" Ryun the punched Seireitou in the gut. Seireitou regained his inner calmness, "Im over i, but its time to be serious, its time for my new technique, Marishaten!" said seireitou as he was covered ina glowing light and shot energy blasts towards Ryun, each having a hottness of 20,000 Kelvins. Ryun absorbed the energy from the blasts in his Protective Ward, "Idiot, pure Ninjutsu is virtually useless on me." Ryun then began beating Seireitou up, "Heh, no wonder Itachi left. You didn't have it in you to save him. And now he's dead, all because you failed." With that Ryun kicked Seireitou into another tree. Seireitou thought back to his conversation with Minato, "If being smarter means giving up on your friends, then ill remain an idiot my entire life! Im going after him, and if Akatsuki gets in the way, ill take them down one by one!". Seireitou thought, "Thats right, i did fail, but, one is clear, you and i..." Seireitou thinks back to what itachi said before Seireitou blanked out, "Seireitou, its true... you and i.... did.... at some point.... did become friends." said Itachi. "thats right, you and i, ARE FIRENDS, no matter what happened between us, we did become friends, and i will avenge you!" thought Seireitou. Seireitou came back to the fight, "Ryun, your right, its my fault, but, Itachi wouldnt want me beating myself up about it", "ill prove it when Itachi acnoleged me at the Valley of the End, by beating you!" yelled seireitou as he activated his Sharingan. "Come, Ryun" The Main Event Ryun had a half smile on his face, "Don't get worked up Seireitou, I haven't even began to show you my capabilities." Ryun flicked around and slammed his fist into Seireitou's face. Then he proceeded to drop kick him. "Admit it Seireitou, you just can use that Sharingan as well as a natural born Uchiha can. You're a fake." Seireitou grabbed Ryun's foot and threw him. Seireitou starts dashing all over the area, kicking Ryun all over the area, into trees, hills and even the sky finally and the final strick was a Rasengan. "This sharingan once belonged to Itachi, its the only thing i have to remember him by, and i use as a weapon that defends our bond, as friends, what do you know, HUH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN, I WAS ALL ALONE, NO FATHER, NO MOTHER, EVEN MY CLAN HATED ME, WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MEANING OF HATE AND PAIN!!..... but i will teach you the true meaning of death" said Seireitou as he went into Shukai and charged with Kokuho. The body that Seireitou had beat up turned into crows. Ryun appeared far from Seireitou, "Hmph..I know pain. Itachi was a murderer, my family was annihilated by him. YOU HAVE NO BOND WITH ITACHI!!!!" Ryun began to laugh. Then the Kokuho came. "Heavenly Spin" he said deflecting it. A Shadow Clone Ryun then appeared behind Seireitou, "Crystal Sphere" it said as the attack shreaded Seireitou's stomach. The clone disappeared and the real seireitou grabbed Ryun's neck, "Your wrong, he and i shared a bond that could never be understood by the likes of you". Seireitou then activated Marishaten once more and sent all the 20,000 Kelvins energy towards Ryun, which burned him to ashes. "Itachi and I, though different as we were.... are friends, and that will never change, no matter what you say" said Seireitou as his aura started to grow more and more brightly.